Deer-shaped decorative structures are widely welcome nowadays, and are especially adapted for promoting festive air. At present, deer-shaped decorative structures have been made in a detachable assembly arrangement, which reduces the product volume in transportation. Usually, a deer-shaped decorative structure assembly is consisted of three parts: a body framework, a head framework and an antler framework, which can be assembled to form an upstanding deer-shaped structure. When being disassembled for packaging and transportation, the antler framework is detached from the head framework, and the head framework in turn is detached from the body framework. The head framework and the antler framework detached are disposed under the abdomen of the body framework, and thus the cubage of the packaging is reduced. However, the packaging and transportation dimension of such assembly design is still unsatisfactory, and the dimension of the article after disassembly is to be further reduced.